In recent years, display using color photographs is increasing in department stores, subway platforms, restaurants, lobbies of hotels, and so forth.
Under certain conditions as in dark rooms or in the open air at night, such photographs are commonly displayed by transmission systems in which images are viewed through irradiation with light from the back thereof, where light-sensitive display materials exclusively used for transmission types are used.
Supports of such transmission type light-sensitive display materials are usually limited to their use in a display system in which films are put in light boxes and images are viewed through light shed from the back. For this reason, it has been sought to make an advance of transmission type light-sensitive display materials having more general-purpose properties for display methods. In particular, it has been sought to make an advance of supports that can substitute polyethylene terephthalate bases usually used in transmission type light-sensitive display materials in view of general-purpose properties.
The present inventors made various studies also on the supports. Support paper for general use, however, does not transmit the light shed from the back, and can not be used as a support of the transmission type light-sensitive display materials. Meanwhile, they also made studies on thin base paper supports. The thin base paper supports can provide a better image quality when light-transmitted from the back than the base paper supports for general use, but have an unsatisfactory clearness compared with the polyethylene terephthalate bases. They have also disadvantages that they show a poor transport performance at the time of the processing using an automatic processor and have a poor anti-curl performance before and after the processing.